Starshipping in Equestria
by DuelMonstersOnD-Wheels
Summary: Yusei and Jaden end up in Equestria thanks to the Crimson Dragon. Read it to find out more. Will have Starshipping. Not sure what other shippings there will be. Don't read if you don't like Starshipping or don't like gender bender type stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy the story. I do not own Yugioh or MLP characters.

* * *

"Ugh… What happened?" Yusei asked as he got up to realize that he had hooves. "This is strange… JADEN!" Yusei yelled as he realized there were three Jaden's. He galloped over to the three. They each were light brown with Jaden's hair(Obviously) and their tails were short. The only difference was the outfits. One of them looked like the real one but was a pony. The one to his right was wearing a strange outfit with a cape. The one to that one right was not wearing anything but had a pair of demon wings. Yusei shook the Jaden that was wearing the silfer red outfit.

"Ngh… Mom I want to go back to sleep it's too early." Jaden muttered as he turned to his other side. Yusei tried shaking him again. "What do you want? Classes don't start… till… like… five." Jaden pushed Yusei who ended up falling on the Jaden with the weird outfit.

"… What is wrong with you fool! Do you not know who I am?! I am the Supreme Lord! Now bow to your ruler." Lord Jaden demanded as Yusei just looked at him like he was a crazy psychopath. "Why doesn't anyone listen to the Supreme ruler? Fine I have no choice… but to kill you… with a children's card game." Lord Jaden said angry with Yusei.

"What the heck?" Yusei said.

"What the…!?" Lord Jaden said as he noticed the two other look alikes. "STUPID FANBOYS!" Lord Jaden yelled.

"Ugh… Yubel can you wake us up? I think Yusei wants to see me… Yubel? Yubel?! YUBEL!" Jaden yelled as he jumped up almost immediately. He turned to see Lord Jaden pony yelling at Yusei pony. "WHAT THE…!? STOP YELLING AT YUSEI I THOUGHT I SEALED YOU AWAY FOREVER!" Jaden yelled at Lord Jaden as Lord Jaden walked over to Jaden.

"WHY IS THIS FOOL NOT OBEYING ME? MAKE HIM DO WHAT I SAY NOW!" Lord Jaden yelled beyond ticked.

"LOOK JUST GO AND TRY TO WAKE UP YUBEL SO YOU GUYS CAN HANG OUT FOR AWHILE! Just don't go too far." Jaden said as Lord Jaden mutters something as he walks away to wake up Yubel.

"Well that was awkward." Yusei said.

"I'm SO SORRY! So sorry. I should have told you before. I was just too scared that you would hate me." Jaden said upset and angry with himself.

"It's ok." Yusei said.

Jaden lifted up his hoof. "What happened? Something went wrong." Jaden said curiously looking at his pony body.

"Yeah I think something went wrong with the time travel." Yusei said.

"WHY AM I ALMOST ENTIRELY NAKED?!" Jaden yelled because he was just wearing his shirt and silfer red jacket. "Your still cute though." Jaden said making Yusei blush a bit.

"So what do I look like?" Yusei asked curious about his appearance.

"Well your furs a bit darker than mine. You have wings and a horn. You're wearing your jacket and shirt. You're also wearing your boots and gloves. Oh and you have this weird mark on you flank. It looks like a dragon head." Jaden said.

Yusei looked and noticed his signer mark on his flank. "Oh that's my signer mark." Yusei said.

"Yeah but what is it?" Jaden asked because Yusei never told him what exactly it was besides it being his singer mark.

"Well it's kinda hard to explain." Yusei replied.

"I'm listening… Wait where's SL?" Jaden asked looking around confused.

"Who's SL?" Yusei asked.

"You know Supreme Lord… SL." Jaden said as he continued looking around.

"You mean that guy who kept yelling at me?" Yusei asked.

"Oh what do you think? YUBEL! WHERE'S SL?" Jaden yelled as Yubel looked over to him.

"Well I know he went that way. He said something about taking over the world… With card games." Yubel replied grinning and pointing towards the woods.

"Oh, no. Not again. We've got to go stop him." Jaden said as he tried to grab Yusei but couldn't with his hoofs so he resorted to grabbing ear with his mouth(Which is TOTALLY not gay in any possible way… LOL).

"HEY JADEN! LET GO OF MY EAR!" Yusei yelled in pain while slightly blushing.

Jaden muttered something while dragging Yusei along by his ear. Then Jaden let go of Yusei's ear. "This way we have to catch up to him." Jaden said as he started pushing Yusei towards the woods.

"Ok. Just stop pushing me. I don't see what the problem is… Wait where's my D-wheel?" Yusei asked with his face red.

"The problem is he is really evil and if we don't stop him he will take over the world… Or destroy it." Jaden said replied. "Now move your flank." Jaden said as he started trotting with a red-faced pony following right behind.

Yubel was flying above them. "Ah the wind in my mane feels so nice." She said while flying above the two pony's.

"So um Jaden do you know where my D-wheel is?" Yusei asked as his blush was slowly fading.

"Do I look like I know? Besides we have to find SL." Jaden replied.

5 hours latter

* * *

It was getting dark. "We should probably set up camp." Yusei said.

"Maybe. I'm just *Yawn* not that tired yet… But I am hungry." Jaden replied as his stomach growled.

Yubel flew down. "I wonder if there are any animals that I can eat the souls of?" Yubel said.

"Yubel." Jaden said as he rolled his eyes.

"We don't have any food do we?" Yusei asked.

"I have some food in my bag!" Jaden said.

"How long have you had a bag with you?" Yusei asked.

"The entire time. Why?" Jaden asked as he grabbed his bag and tried opening it with his hoofs.

"I didn't see you with a bag before we left for this forest earlier." Yusei replied as he tried to help Jaden open the bag.

"Ugh. Just use your magic besides, girls always remember to carry a bag." Yubel said.

* * *

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

... I do not own Yugioh nor MLP characters. Enjoy.

* * *

Yusei ate a granola bar while Jaden ate some Cheetos. Yusei was thinking about the comment that Yubel said earlier. Jaden was yelling at Yubel about something.

"AND THAT'S WHY I TOLD YOU IT NEEDS TO BE A SECRET!" Jaden yelled at Yubel.

"Fine. I won't tell him." Yubel replied.

"What's going on?" Yusei asked.

"Nothing." Jaden replied. Yubel began to say something but Jaden covered her muzzle with his hoof. "See nothing." Jaden said.

"Um are you sure it's nothing because I think Yubel wanted to say something?" Yusei asked unsure if Jaden was being truthful.

"I do want to say something. Now that I'm not being interrupted. Haven't you figured it out yet?" Yubel asked.

"Y-you don't need to answer that question." Jaden said nervously.

"I'm confused am I supposed to know something?" Yusei asked really confused about what's going on.

"Oh come on. Are you serious? You've been with her for who knows how long." Yubel was interrupted when Jaden covered her muzzle again.

"Ok what's going on Jaden?" Yusei demanded.

"Nothing I'm tired!" Jaden said trying to cover up something. "Oh and Yubel. Shut up or I with cut off your tongue." Jaden said lying down.

"He's going to figure it out." Yubel said.

"Shut up." Jaden replied.

"Seriously what am I supposed to know?" Yusei asked.

"Nothing." Jaden said.

Yusei glared at him and trotted over to Yubel. "Yubel what is it that I'm supposed to know?" Yusei whispered.

"Jaden… Is a girl, but she doesn't want you to know." Yubel whispered.

"WHAT!" Yusei yelled.

"What is it are you ok?" Jaden asked looking over to the two.

"Yeah fine." Yusei said as he trotted over to a tree and fell asleep.

"Ok… Yubel go to bed." Jaden said as he got up and trotted over to Yusei.

"Fine." Yubel replied as she flew up into a tree.

Jaden laid down next to Yusei and fell asleep.

The Next Day

Yusei woke up and stretched out. Yusei got up and trotted over to the bag to grab something to eat. "All that's left is one bag of Cheetos and some water." Yusei muttered as he pulled out the bag of Cheetos and started to eat them.

Yubel noticed Yusei eating Cheetos and flew down. "Be careful eating all her Cheetos she's going to get mad." Yubel said.

"Why she can't kill me for being hungry can she?" Yusei asked.

Yubel passed him a bag that had some blood on it. "Here's some food… You can cook it. Oh and who's going to wake up Jaden?" Yubel asked looking at the unconscious pony.

"I don't know and I don't think meats going to be good for our diets at the moment." Yusei said referring to their pony like state.

"Have you even looked in the bag?" Yubel asked as Yusei opened the bag. The bag had herbs and vegetables inside it.

"Who did you kill to get this stuff?" Yusei asked.

Yubel just giggled and flew off.

"Might as well wake up the slacker." Yusei said as he walked over to Jaden.

Yusei shook Jaden. "Uhh… Don't want to get up… Tell me when the bus comes…" Jaden muttered as Yusei just kept shaking Jaden. "Tell me when Yusei gets here… I need to get dressed… Don't think I'm going to put on that dress for one second… Yusei you're so silly…" Jaden continued to mutter as Yusei stopped shaking her. Yusei was feeling awkward.

"Jaden I ate all your Cheetos." Yusei whispered into her ear.

"WHAT!" Jaden said as she shot up immediately. "Aw I was having a good dream." Jaden said angry.

"What was the dream about?" Yusei asked.

"Um…" Jaden said blushing a bit. "We were dueling." Jaden said.

"Ok. Then what happened?" Yusei asked.

"Um… Then I won." Jaden replied.

"And." Yusei said.

"Then you woke me up." Jaden said.

"Ok. Then I guess you didn't have a dream where you were waiting for me to get to where ever, then you didn't want to put on a dress and you thought I was silly for some reason." Yusei said.

"Um…" Jaden said with her face completely red. "No I didn't." Jaden replied 'was I sleep talking?' she thought.

"Ok. So answer me this. Do you sleep talk?" Yusei asked.

"Maybe." Jaden said with her face still red.

"I'll take that as a yes." Yusei said.

"Really… Stupid." Jaden whispered to herself. "Um I'm going to go get something to eat." Jaden said trying to get off the subject.

Yusei watched as she dug through her bag. "Yusei where's my Cheetos?" She asked.

"Over here." Yusei said as he held up the Cheetos.

"Thanks." She said as she went to grab them but Yusei kept them out of her reach. "Give them back." Jaden demanded Yusei wouldn't give her the Cheetos. "GIVE THEM BACK NOW." Jaden yelled at Yusei trying to grab them back.

"NO. FIRST TELL ME WHAT YOUR HIDEING!" Yusei yelled trying to keep the bag out of her reach for as long as he can.

"No give them back." Jaden replied still trying to get the bag.

"Jaden you know the bags empty right? He ate them all." Yubel said.

"YUSEI YOU JERK! GET BACK HERE SO THAT I CAN STRANGLE YOU!" Jaden yelled as Yusei dropped the bag and ran off.

Yubel picked up the bag and ate a cheetos. "Suckers." She said as she finished off the bag.

Where the others ran off to

"YOU JERK GET BACK HERE!" Jaden yelled.

"Would you calm down?" Yusei asked continuing to run.

"YOU ATE MY CHEETOS AND YOU DIDN"T SAVE ME ANY!" Jaden replied.

"I wasn't paying any attention ok just calm down Jaden." Yusei said.

"I'LL CALM DOWN ONCE YOU GIVE ME A GOOD REASON!" Jaden yelled.

"You won't be truthful with me and you keep lying to me." Yusei said getting a bit exhausted from the running.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked confused as he stopped.

Yusei stopped as well and walked over to Jaden. "It's Yubel's fault." Yusei said.

"What do you mean its Yubel's fault?" Jaden asked as she thought for a minute.

"Well she did tell me that you are a girl." Yusei said.

* * *

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I think I'm abusing the use of Cheetos. Enjoy. I don't own Yugioh nor My Little Pony characters.

* * *

"I'M NOT A GIRL! I'M A DUDE!" Jaden yelled defending herself.

Yusei rolled his eyes. "Says the guy who cross-dresses in their sleep." Yusei said.

"I don't cross-dress in my sleep." Jaden said.

"You were sleep talking about a dress earlier." Yusei said.

"Do you want me to tell you all my secrets will that make you happy?" Jaden asked.

"Yes." Yusei replied.

"Fine, I see dead people, I am technically a girl, I have really weird dreams, and I LIVE ON CHEETOS!" Jaden finished making sure she got the Cheetos thing through Yusei's think skull.

"Um excuse me but is everything ok?" a soft voice asked.

Yusei glanced at the yellow pony. "Who the heck are you and what is with your hair?" Yusei demanded as the pony squeaked and curled up into a ball.

"You're scaring her. Are you ok miss?" Jaden asked extending her hoof.

"Um I'll be fine. My names Fluttershy." She said softly. "By the way what where you two doing in the Everfree forest?" She asked softly.

"The Everfree forest?" Jaden asked.

"Don't tell me you went in there not knowing what forest it was." Fluttershy said shocked.

"We kind of came from there." Jaden said as Fluttershy looked at them shocked.

"JADEN! YUSEI!" Yubel yelled as she flew towards them. "Where have you love birds been?" She asked as both Jaden's and Yusei's faces turned red.

"Where not dating you know." Yusei said as he looked away from everyone.

Jaden fell over. "Uh…" Jaden said dazed.

"Oh my." Fluttershy said worried.

"Don't worry she does this all the time." Yubel said finding a stick and poking Jaden with it. "You broke her you idiot." Yubel said to Yusei.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked confused.

"I BLAME THIS ON YOU!" Yubel yelled. "Now since I obviously can't carry her you do it." Yubel demanded.

"Where would we take her?" Yusei asked.

"Well I have all the stuff. So were going to that town over there." Yubel said.

"Oh can I come to?" Fluttershy asked.

"Why not." Yusei replied as he finally figured out how to use the magic of the horn to pick up Jaden and put her on his back.

At the town

* * *

"Yubel when is Jaden waking up?" Yusei asked.

"What do you mean? She's been awake for a while." Yubel replied.

"Then why hasn't she gotten off my back yet?" Yusei asked.

"I've been chasing you all day and I didn't have my Cheetos. I can't move… I'm dead." Jaden said lifelessly on Yusei's back.

"Um… What are Cheetos?" Fluttershy asked timidly.

"WHAT!? What are Cheetos. That is no question. Please tell me the store has Cheetos." Jaden said death glaring Yusei. "Get me Cheetos. Now… slave." Jaden whispered in Yusei's ear as she laid her head down lifelessly.

"Sorry but we never heard of Cheetos before so there won't be any in the stores." Fluttershy replied.

"Guys we need to save Jaden because if she doesn't get her Cheetos she is literally going to die. By that I mean if she dies I'm dying too. So get her Cheetos NOW!" Yubel commanded.

"Well then tell me how to get her Cheetos." Yusei said.

"First you need to climb that mountain and sacrifice a rabbit." Yubel said while pointing at a mountain with her hoof.

"Um I don't think that's very nice to the rabbit." Fluttershy said.

"No they like it. Second the cheeto god will rain bags of Cheetos upon you and that's how baby Cheetos are born." Yubel said.

"Yubel that's stupid. I mean how does that even work. There's no such thing as a cheeto god." Yusei said in disbelief.

"Fine I'll show you." Yubel said as she went to make the sacrifice. After Yubel sacrificed the rabbit random bags of Cheetos rain's from the sky. "You said it wouldn't work. Now take as many bags as you need and stuff them into this bag." Yubel said as Jaden saw a bag of Cheetos and opened the bag somehow and started eating them.

"Mm… nom… nom.. nom." Jaden happily ate the Cheetos.

"These are pretty good." Fluttershy said eating some of the Cheetos also.

"Oh yeah and thank you Yusei. You're so nice." Jaden said kissing Yusei on the cheek causing him to blush.

"What did I do?" Yusei asked.

"You got the Cheetos for me didn't you?" Jaden asked.

Before Yusei could say anything Yubel covered his muzzle with her hoof. "Of course he did. He's such a nice guy. I think you two should make out right now come along Flutter what's your name." Yubel said picking up the yellow pony and flying off leaving behind the two red faced pony's.

"Uh…" Yusei was practically speechless.

"Well… Um… Yubels really silly." Jaden said.

"Yes I mean who would think we would make out?" Yusei asked laughing slightly while something in Jaden snapped.

Jaden got off of Yusei and ran off looking upset.

"Ja-JADEN!" Yusei yelled as he ran after Jaden.

"Leave me alone." Jaden said as she picked up the pace.

"What did I do?" Yusei asked.

Jaden didn't reply but just continued to run.

"Did something upset you?" Yusei asked but mentally slapped himself for even asking a question that he knew the answer to.

Jaden stopped suddenly causing Yusei to also stop. "It's nothing. I just need some time alone." Jaden said running with a tear running down her face.

"OH what did you do this time?" Yubel asked as Yusei looked down.

"I'm not entirely sure. First we were talking and then she got upset and ran off." Yusei replied.

"What exactly did you say?" Yubel asked.

"I said I mean who would think we would make out?" Yusei said.

"Yusei has anyone ever had a crush on you before?" Yubel asked face hoofing.

"Well there was Aki but that's all I could remember why?" Yusei asked.

"Well you need to learn how to take a hint." Yubel said.

"Why?" Yusei asked.

"Well figure it out smart alik." Yubel said. "Now I need to go find Jaden to make sure she's not that upset." Yubel said as she flew off.

Yusei continued to look down. "Maybe things wouldn't be so complicated if I had my d-wheel." Yusei said.

* * *

R&R


End file.
